La maledizione del guardiano
by Sarachan89
Summary: Cosa potrebbe accadere se il guardiano di un bosco sacro scambiasse i corpi di Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru per punizione? Leggete e lo scoprirete!
1. Maledetti!

_Disclaimer: I personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono e questa storia non è scritta a fini di lucro._****

**_  
_**

**_Capitolo 1  
"Maledetti"  
_**

Era una giornata come tante nell'era Sengoku e un gruppo di persone attendeva il ritorno di un mezzo demone. Ad aspettare c'erano una ragazza con i capelli neri che indossava una divisa scolastica bianca e verde, una ragazza con i capelli neri che indossava un kimono, un ragazzo con i capelli neri che, a giudicare da come era vestito, doveva essere un monaco e un cucciolo di demone volpe che stava giocando con un gatto demoniaco.

Il mezzo demone se ne era andato dicendo che voleva esplorare un po' i dintorni aggiungendo che sarebbe tornato presto. Era quasi ora di pranzo e di lui neanche l'ombra. I quattro erano preoccupati.

"Secondo voi che fine ha fatto?"chiese Kagome.

"Avrà trovato qualcuno con cui litigare."disse il piccolo demone volpe.

"Shippo ha ragione. Non preoccupatevi divina Kagome, vedrete che tornerà presto."disse Miroku.

"Sono d'accordo. E' quasi ora di pranzo. Gli verrà fame e tornerà."disse Sango.

"Avete ragione voi. Non serve a nulla preoccuparsi. Inuyasha sa badare a se stesso."disse Kagome.

Il piccolo Shippo aveva ragione quando diceva che il mezzo demone aveva trovato qualcuno con cui attaccar briga e quel qualcuno era il glaciale Sesshoumaru, fratello maggiore di Inuaysha.

"Cicatrice del vento!"urlò Inuyasha. Al colpo il demone completo rispose con il souryua rendendo vano l'attacco del fratello.

"Questo tu lo consideri un attacco? Non sei degno di quella spada. Non sei nemmeno in grado di sfruttarne a pieno i poteri."disse Sesshoumaru mettendo via tokijin e attaccando il fratello con i propri artigli.

"Ti lamenti tanto però ti ricordo che tu non puoi nemmeno tenere in mano tessaiga."disse Inuyasha schivando un attacco del fratello che con un secondo colpo lo scaraventò a parecchi metri di distanza. Al principe dei demoni non era affatto piaciuto quello che aveva detto il mezzo demone così decise di porre fine al combattimento una volta per tutte.

"Souryua."disse il demone sfoderando la sua spada. Il colpo non andò a segno. Come tutti sappiamo il caro Inuyasha ha una fortuna sfacciata e non è così facile ucciderlo.

Lo scontro continuò e, ogni colpo che i due utilizzavano, distruggeva gran parte del luogo in cui si trovavano. Tutto ciò andò avanti fino a quando una persona non comparve davanti ai due.

Era un giovane uomo con dei capelli verdi e degli occhi marroni. Indossava un abito scuro e al suo fianco pendeva una spada.

"Fermi! Non potete proseguire lo scontro!"disse.

"Levati dai piedi. Non vedi che siamo impegnati?"disse Inuyasha cercando invano di rialzarsi da terra.

"Ehi ma che diavolo sta succedendo? Che roba è questa?"chiese il mezzo demone riferendosi alle radici che lo tenevano a terra e che avevano bloccato anche il fratello.

"Chi sei?"chiese Sesshoumaru per nulla intimorito da colui che gli stava di fronte.

"Sono il guardiano di questo bosco. Questo luogo è stato consacrato agli dei e io sono stato incaricato di difenderlo da quelli come voi. Avete distrutto gran parte del bosco e per questo verrete puniti."disse il guardiano sollevando le braccia verso il cielo dicendo "Potenti dei celesti, questi miseri mortali hanno osato danneggiare questo luogo sacro per questo motivo io vi invoco, concedetemi il potere necessario affinché possa vendicare l'affronto che avete subito."

Dopo aver detto questo abbassò le braccia. Stese un braccio verso Inuyasha e l'altro verso Sesshoumaru poi parlò di nuovo.

"Per quello che avete fatto io vi maledico. I vostri cattivi rapporti sono un pericolo per tutto ciò che c'è in questo mondo. D'ora in avanti sarete costretti a vivere l'uno nel corpo dell'altro fino a quando non andrete d'accordo. Quando riuscirete a stare insieme senza litigare la maledizione verrà annullata automaticamente, fino a quel momento fate quello che vi pare ma state lontani da questo posto." Mentre parlava la maledizione ebbe effetto e lo scambio di corpo fu effettuato. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha prima di poter dire qualcosa furono rispediti dai compagni di viaggio di colui a cui apparteneva il corpo che possedevano al momento.


	2. Quale affronto!

_Capitolo 2  
"Quale affronto!"_

Quando Sesshoumaru arrivò dai compagni di viaggio di Inuyasha non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aprir bocca che subito una ragazza con i capelli neri che indossava una divisa scolastica cominciò a parlare.  
"Finalmente sei arrivato! Sei in ritardo. Avevi detto che saresti tornato per pranzo! Non ti sarai messo a fare a botte con qualcuno, vero?"disse Kagome.  
"Sta zitta donna."rispose.  
"Come ti permetti di parlarmi così? Inuyasha A CUCCIA!"disse la ragazza.  
Quale affronto! Nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai osato mandare a cuccia lui, il potente Sesshoumaru, il glaciale principe dei demoni ma lei lo aveva fatto. Ok, lo so. Lei lo ha fatto senza sapere chi ha effettivamente mandato a cuccia però nessuno vorrebbe essere nei suoi panni in questo momento.  
Sesshoumaru, non appena si fu rialzato, fulminò Kagome con lo sguardo lasciandola di stucco. Mai Inuyasha l'aveva guardata così.  
"Inuyasha dovresti imparare a trattare meglio Kagome. Si vede che non hai molto cervello."disse il piccolo Shippo.  
Queste parole furono la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Sesshoumaru, rendendosi conto di poter brandire tessaiga senza essere respinto dalla barriera, afferrò la suddetta spada e si preparò ad attaccare il demone volpe con il chiaro intento di farlo in una marea di pezzettini.  
Purtroppo per lui e per fortuna di Shippo Kagome intervenne e lo mandò nuovamente a cuccia.  
Mentre era a terra il malcapitato cominciò a pensare a come doveva comportarsi.  
Attaccare direttamente uno di loro era quasi impossibile fino a quando la mocciosetta del futuro fosse stata presente. Era arrivato da poco e lo aveva già atterrato per ben due volte. Era decisamente un problema.  
Il monaco poteva diventare pericoloso solo se avesse utilizzato il vortice che aveva sulla mano.  
La sterminatrice per quanto fosse abile non poteva certo competere con lui nonostante fosse intrappolato nel corpo di un insulso mezzo demone.  
Per quanto riguarda il piccolo demone volpe non poteva certo essere considerato pericoloso.  
L'unico problema era quella ragazza. Doveva trovare un modo per renderla innocua.  
A questo pensava Sesshoumaru rialzandosi.  
"Inuyasha ti ho ripetuto milioni di volte che non devi fare il prepotente con il piccolo Shippo. Si può sapere cosa devo fare per fartelo capire?"disse Kagome.  
Sesshoumaru avrebbe voluto risponderle che poteva cominciare a levarsi dalle scatole ma si trattenne e con la sua consueta calma disse "Smettila di mandarmi a cuccia."  
"Smetterò di mandarti a cuccia quando tu imparerai a comportarti bene."rispose la ragazza.  
Per l'ennesima volta il glaciale principe dei demoni dovette reprimere i suoi istinti omicidi nei confronti della ragazza e ricominciò a pensare.  
Doveva dire loro chi era in realtà? Sesshoumaru ci pensò per un po' poi l'occasione per rivelare il suo vero io gli fu offerta su un piatto d'argento.  
Mentre rifletteva, infatti, Kagome si era messa a parlare con lui che, assorto nei suoi pensieri, non aveva sentito altro che un leggero rumore di fondo. La ragazza quando se ne accorse aprì la bocca per pronunciare le parole che tutti noi conosciamo bene.  
Il caro Sesshoumaru se ne rese conto in tempo e, con una mossa fulminea, afferrò Kagome per il collo e la sollevò da terra.  
"Ti consiglio di non pronunciare più quelle parole misera umana a meno che tu non voglia morire.  
Io non sono quello stolto di Inuyasha e non tollero che un misero essere umano osi mandarmi a cuccia. Sono stato chiaro?"disse il demone con il suo tono glaciale.  
"Che cosa vuol dire che non sei Inuyasha?"chiese Miroku che si era alzato di scatto quando aveva visto quello che lui credeva Inuyasha afferrare Kagome per la gola.  
Il demone non rispose. Nei minuti di silenzio che seguirono Kagome fu rimessa a terra e poté ricominciare a respirare normalmente. Tutti stavano cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
Fu Sango la prima a capire. Aveva osservato colui che le stava di fronte per un po' e, nonostante non fosse Inuyasha, i suoi modi di fare non le erano del tutto sconosciuti.  
"Tu sei Sesshoumaru!"disse la sterminatrice. Gli altri la guardarono sbalorditi.  
"Esatto."disse il demone.  
"Ma se tu sei Sesshoumaru, dov'è Inuyasha?"chiese Kagome.  
"Nel mio corpo e intendo andare a riprendermelo."disse il demone cominciando a camminare.  
"Aspetta! Veniamo con te."dissero gli altri quasi in coro e, dopo aver preso velocemente tutte le loro cose, seguirono il demone chiedendosi cosa fosse successo ai due fratelli.  
Come mai i loro corpi erano stati scambiati? Dove si trovava Inuyasha? Come stava? Erano queste le domande che si stavano facendo Kagome, Shippo, Sango e Miroku mentre seguivano in silenzio il potente Sesshoumaru.

Ciao a tutti!  
Grazie mille a chi a commentato il capitolo precedente.

Baci Sarachan89


	3. Se non chiudi la bocca

_Capitolo 3  
"Se non chiudi la bocca ci entreranno le mosche!"_

Mentre Sesshoumaru era stato mandato da Kagome e dagli altri, il nostro caro Inuyasha era finito assieme al mostriciattolo verde alias puffo verde alias schiavetto di Sesshoumaru nonché suo lustrascarpe di fiducia alias Jaken e assieme alla strana ragazzina che seguiva sempre suo fratello e che rispondeva al nome di Rin.

Se pensate al fatto che Inuyasha era nel corpo di Sesshoumaru potete facilmente immaginare che a lui le cose andarono divinamente.

Non c'era Kagome che gli urlava contro e che lo mandava a cuccia, non c'erano Shippo e Miroku che lo prendevano in giro, la ragazzina sembrava avere una vera e propria adorazione per lui e se gli fosse venuta voglia di picchiare qualcuno c'era sempre Jaken.

Nonostante ciò qualcosa turbava l'animo di Inuyasha.

Se lui era lì, Sesshoumaru doveva essere con i suoi amici e la sola idea di come si sarebbe potuto comportare il fratello bastava a farlo preoccupare.

Sesshoumaru era un assassino spietato, se fosse successo qualcosa non avrebbe esitato a fare del male agli altri. Non osava nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se Kagome lo avesse mandato a cuccia. La sua inquietudine era tale che chiunque lo guardasse poteva tranquillamente capire che era molto agitato.

Jaken si accorse dello strano atteggiamento del suo padrone e si cominciò a chiedersi se stesse arrivando la fine del mondo (Non temere Jaken. Se arrivasse la fine del mondo Sesshoumaru sorriderebbe. ndA).

Da quando il suo padrone si preoccupava per qualcosa? Lui era sempre stato glaciale, non lasciava mai trasparire nessun sentimento, nessuna emozione. Cosa gli stava succedendo?

Mentre Jaken rifletteva, la piccola Rin di era avvicinata a quello che lei credeva essere Sesshoumaru.

"Signor Sesshoumaru, vorreste qualcosa da mangiare? Ho cucinato appositamente per voi ma se non avete fame non importa."disse la bambina.

Inuyasha si ritrovò a pensare al motivo per cui una bambina così dolce e gentile, una bambina umana per di più, potesse seguire suo fratello senza temerlo.

"Portami pure quello che hai cucinato. Lo mangerò più che volentieri."disse Inuyasha. Non era riuscito a dirle di no. Le aveva letto in faccia che sarebbe bastato un suo assenso per renderla la persona più felice sulla faccia della terra e non era riuscito a resistere. Di certo Sesshoumaru non lo avrebbe mai fatto ma lui non era il fratello.

La bambina sentendo la sua risposta affermativa si illuminò. Era il ritratto della felicità.

La risposta di Inuyasha gettò Jaken in preda al panico. Il suo padrone non poteva essere gentile, lui non era gentile, lui era l'esatto opposto! Il mostriciattolo non ci capiva più nulla.

"Ehi Jaken vieni qui."disse Inuyasha. Jaken si avvicinò.

"Posso fare qualcosa per voi padrone?"chiese.

"Prepara le cose per il viaggio. Partiamo immediatamente dopo pranzo. Andiamo a cercare mio fratello."disse Inuyasha.

"Volete cercare di impossessarvi di tessaiga?"chiese Jaken quasi speranzoso.

"No."rispose il mezzo demone.

"Volete ucciderlo una volta per tutte?"chiese il mostriciattolo.

"No."

"Volete uccidere tutti i suoi amici?"chiese ancora Jaken.

"Non ho intenzione di uccidere nessuno. Devo solo vedere mio fratello."disse Inuyasha mentre mangiava quello che Rin aveva preparato.

Jaken lo fissò scioccato. Lo guardando malissimo. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata.

"Jaken se non chiudi la bocca ci entreranno le mosche."disse la piccola Rin ridendo.

A questo punto successe una cosa che diede a Jaken la conferma che o il suo padrone era impazzito completamente o quello che aveva davanti non era il suo padrone. Inuyasha si mise a ridere e quando dico ridere non intendo la classica risata di Sesshoumaru ovvero la risata maligna, intendo la classica risata da persona normale ovvero una risata felice.

"Chi diavolo sei? Cosa hai fatto al mio padrone?"urlò Jaken puntando il suo adorato bastone contro Inuyasha.

"Ehi stai calmo. Se proprio lo vuoi sapere sono Inuyasha. Il tuo padrone è intrappolato nel mio corpo e io sono bloccato nel suo. Se hai delle lamentele puoi rivolgerti a quel dannato guardiano che ci ha maledetti."disse Inuyasha.

"Non siete il signor Sesshoumaru?"chiese Rin confusa.

"No, sono suo fratello Inuyasha."disse.

"Siete simpatico signor Inuyasha. Posso venire con voi a cercare il signor Sesshoumaru?"disse la bambina.

"Certo. Andiamo."disse Inuyasha cominciando a camminare seguito da una Rin sorridente e da un Jaken che piagnucolava e al tempo stesso strillava come un ossesso "Padron Sesshoumaru! Padron Sesshoumaru! Dove siete?" mentre Inuyasha si chiedeva come stavano i suoi amici.


	4. Come scavarsi la fossa con le proprie ma

_Capitolo 4  
"Come scavarsi la fossa con le proprie mani"_

Sesshoumaru mentre camminava non poteva fare a meno di pensare quanto odiasse essere imprigionato nel corpo di un misero mezzo demone.

Odiava tutto di quel corpo. La velocità, la potenza e l'olfatto non erano certo paragonabili a quelli del suo vero corpo e poi c'erano le orecchie. Non riusciva a sopportare quelle stupide orecchie da cane che sembravano attirare l'attenzione di tutti gli umani che lo vedevano.

L'unico lato positivo era che, dopo tanto tempo, aveva di nuovo due braccia.

Era già qualche ora che viaggiava mentre quei rompi scatole lo seguivano.

Inizialmente erano stati zitti e lo avevano seguito senza fiatare poi, inspiegabilmente, avevano cominciato a parlare tra loro o meglio a bisbigliare.

Il glaciale principe dei demoni non riusciva più a sopportarli. Gli davano estremamente fastidio.

"Sesshoumaru posso farti una domanda?"chiese timidamente Kagome. Come potete immaginare lui non rispose.

"Chi tace acconsente! Come mai tu sei nel corpo di Inuyasha e lui è nel tuo?"disse la ragazza.

"Non è cosa che ti riguarda."rispose il demone.

"A dir la verità mi riguarda considerando che sto viaggiando con un tizio che potrebbe uccidermi!"urlò Kagome.

Sesshoumaru si fermò e sembrò prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi di eliminare veramente la ragazza ma l'idea di finire schiantato a terra lo dissuase. Come diavolo faceva Inuyasha a sopportare una simile scocciatrice?

"Scocciatrice. Ti dirò cosa è successo ma poi non voglio più sentire la tua stridula voce per il resto del viaggio."disse il demone.

"Ok. Va bene."disse Kagome.

"Non ti ho chiesto se ti andava bene misera umana quindi sta zitta. Il guardiano di un bosco consacrato agli dei ci ha maledetti scambiando i nostri corpi."disse Sesshoumaru ricominciando a camminare.

"Tutto qui? Mi aspettavo una spiegazione un po' più dettagliata."disse la ragazza guardando prima il demone e poi Shippo, Sango e Miroku.

"Hai già dimenticato che non devi più aprire bocca?"disse il demone.

"Lo so perfettamente quello che hai detto prima ma avrei preferito una spiegazione più dettagliata."rispose la ragazza.

"Kagome non ribattere. E' meglio se fai quello che ti ha detto."disse Shippo terrorizzato che il demone potesse attaccarli tutti.

"Shippo ha ragione divina Kagome. Non parlate più."disse Miroku.

"Kagome ti prego, non discutere con lui."disse Sango.

"Non mi interessa se è un dannato assassino! Se mi attacca mi difenderò! Se voglio parlare nessuno può impedirmelo."disse la ragazza che, probabilmente, si era bevuta completamente il cervello.

Sesshoumaru sentendo che la mocciosa non aveva nessuna intenzione di stare zitta fece quello che tutti potete prevedere. La attaccò.

Il nostro buon Sesshoumaru così facendo si scavò la fossa con le sue stesse mani.

Tutti sanno che ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e contraria ma, evidentemente, questo il demone non lo aveva calcolato.

Come tutti avrete capito la reazione di cui si parlava non fu altro che un –A cuccia!- della divina Kagome. In effetti sarebbe più corretto dire gli –A cuccia!- perché Kagome, avendo capito di poter contrastare il grande e potente Sesshoumaru, si fece prendere un po' troppo la mano e ripetè quelle due semplici parole varie volte.

"Io parlo quanto mi pare e piace."disse andandosene seguita dagli altri mentre Sesshoumaru si rialzava maledicendo la ragazza e prendendo mentalmente l'appunto di non attirare più le sue ire fino a quando non fosse tornato nel suo corpo.


	5. Padron Sesshoumaru vi salverò io

_Capitolo 5  
"Padron Sesshoumaru vi salverò io!"_

Era già qualche ora che il mezzo demone intrappolato nel corpo del fratello maggiore stava viaggiando in compagnia di un'allegra bambina, di un drago a due teste e di un buffo demone verde che girava con un bastone alto tre volte lui.  
Per tutto il tempo Inuyasha non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Kagome e agli altri e mentre lui pensava c'era qualcuno che manifestava apertamente il suo dolore per la situazione in cui il suo padrone si trovava.  
Jaken, infatti, più tempo passava più era disperato, passava il tempo strillando frasi del tipo "Padron Sesshoumaru dove siete?" o "Padron Sesshoumaru quale affronto avete subito! Finire imprigionato nel corpo di quell'insulso mezzo demone! Vi salverò io! Aspettatemi! Sto arrivando!" e così via.  
Ovviamente il povero Inuyasha non ce la faceva più. Vorrei vedere voi con un bamboccio con una vocetta estremamente stridula e ridicola che urla frasi varie per ore! Non avete idea di quanto si stesse trattenendo.  
Se Sesshoumaru stava cercando di controllarsi per non uccidere Kagome, il mezzo demone stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa con Jaken. Sarebbe bastato un solo istante per eliminarlo tuttavia non lo fece.  
"Signor Inuyasha, secondo voi il signor Sesshoumaru sta bene?"chiese la piccola Rin.  
"Per quanto mi dispiaccia ammetterlo quel dannato se la sa cavare in qualsiasi situazione. Sta tranquilla."rispose Inuyasha.  
"Avete ragione voi! Secondo voi Jaken si sente male?"chiese la piccola.  
"Non ne ho idea."rispose.  
"Ehi Jaken! Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non è che per caso hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male?"disse la bambina voltandosi verso il mostriciattolo.  
Il mostriciattolo in questione, mentre si voltava verso Rin, non si accorse di una radice e finì per inciamparci ritrovandosi con la faccia a terra.  
Rin, ridendo, corse verso Jaken chiedendogli se si era fatto male mentre Inuyasha rideva allegramente alle sue spalle.  
"Che cos'hai da ridere stupido mezzo demone?"urlò il puffo.  
Jaken purtroppo non sapeva che per gli esseri di altezza inferiore a un metro insultare Inuyasha equivale a ricevere un pugno in testa con una forza direttamente proporzionale al tipo di insulto.  
Tradotto in parole povere più l'insulto è pesante più forte è il colpo che si riceve.  
Ora, prendendo in considerazione quanto detto, potete facilmente capire che il nostro caro mostriciattolo ricevette un pugno in testa, non troppo forte ma abbastanza per permettergli di lagnarsi come un bambino di tre anni a cui si toglie di mano il giocattolo preferito.  
Ovviamente le lamentele portarono Inuyasha a colpirlo di nuovo. Le lamentele aumentarono.  
Il mezzo demone pensò di colpire nuovamente il demone ma, grazie a un insolito lampo di genio, comprese che così facendo avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e optò per un approccio diverso.  
Dopo aver riflettuto per un po' decise di provare a dare un qualsiasi ordine al mostriciattolo usando il tono glaciale del fratello maggiore.  
"Sta zitto Jaken. La tua voce mi disturba."disse con un tono freddo quasi quanto quello del fratello.  
Il demone si zittì immediatamente. Per un attimo aveva persino pensato che il suo padrone fosse tornato in possesso del suo corpo ma dovette ricredersi quando alzò gli occhi verso colui che gli stava di fianco.  
Inuyasha non appena aveva visto che la sua idea aveva funzionato si era messo a sorridere compiaciuto e aveva assunto un'aria da mr-sono-un-fenomeno-e-le-mie-idee-sono-a-dir-poco-geniali.  
Tutto questo bastò per far sprofondare nuovamente Jaken nel baratro estremamente profondo dal quale per un attimo era riuscito ad uscire.  
Il viaggio riprese come era cominciato. Inuyasha si preoccupava, Rin sorrideva allegramente e Jaken invocava a squarciagola il suo padrone.


	6. Antistress e progetti di omicidio

_Capitolo 6  
"Antistress e progetti di omicidio"_

Povero Sesshoumaru…  
Più tempo trascorreva nel corpo di quell'insulso mezzo demone, più le cose per lui andavano male.  
La bisbetica con il vestito verde e bianco l'aveva già mandato a cuccia una marea di volte nonostante tutte le sue minacce anzi sembrava quasi che le minacce la invogliassero a ripetere quelle due dannatissime parole.  
Dopo aver incontrato più volte il più caro amico del nostro buon Inuyasha, ovvero dopo aver incontrato più volte il terreno su, in genere, camminava, cominciò un altro dei suoi interminabili ragionamenti.  
L'oggetto delle sue attenzioni era, per l'ennesima volta, l'umana di nome Kagome.  
Durante il viaggio aveva avuto modo di notare che l'isterica stava riversando su di lui tutta la sua rabbia, probabilmente quella repressa che provava per Inuyasha.  
Quello che lo sorprese maggiormente, anche se mi rendo conto che la parola –sorprese- non è la più appropriata visto che il glaciale Sesshoumaru non si sorprende mai essendo la personificazione di un ghiacciolo, fu il notare che la ragazza sembrava avercela a morte con suo fratello. Ok, lo so. Starete pensando che per quanto possa essere adirata con il botolo ringhioso, il fatto che nel corpo di quest'ultimo ci sia quell'emerito infame è un ottimo incentivo. Ovviamente avete ragione. Chiunque osservi il comportamento di Kagome con il vero Inuyasha si rende conto che il modo in cui tratta Sesshoumaru è leggermente esagerato rispetto al solito.  
Visto che, per quanto possa essere intelligente, Sesshoumaru non è onnisciente e non può conoscere quello che pensa Kagome vi illuminerò io riguardo a quello che passava per la testa della nostra cara bisbetica da quando i due fratelli si erano ritrovati con il corpo scambiato.  
La scoperta che Sesshoumaru era nel corpo di Inuyasha aveva fatto scattare qualcosa nel cervello di Kagome. La ragazza non appena aveva realizzato di avere la possibilità di scatenare tutta la sua collera su qualcuno con l'aspetto di Inuyasha aveva colto al volo l'occasione.  
Tra l'istante in cui aveva pensato di riversare la sua ira sul malcapitato e quello in cui cominciò a fare ciò passò meno di un secondo. Le era bastato vedere che Sesshoumaru non poteva nuocerle per via del rosario e la sua idea si era realizzata all'istante.  
La ragazza usò il principe dei demoni come antistress. Era arrabbiata con Inuyasha per l'ennesima indecisione tra lei e Kikyo che lui aveva manifestato, era furiosa per l'ennesima scenata di gelosia quando aveva visto Koga l'ultima volta, in generale era semplicemente arrabbiata con il botolo pulcioso per il semplice fatto che spesso e volentieri si comportava come un'idiota patentato.  
La possibilità di far spiaccicare il corpo di Inuyasha per terra senza che il mezzo demone lo venisse a sapere era stata per la ragazza come uno spiraglio di luce in mezzo alle tenebre.  
Per quanto riguarda la segretezza era certa che Sesshoumaru non avrebbe mai raccontato ad anima viva che una misera umana lo aveva mandato a cuccia ma non poteva dire lo stesso dei suoi compagni di viaggio.  
Se fosse riuscita a convincere Sango sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Una volta convinta lei, Miroku avrebbe agito di conseguenza giurando di non parlare e per quanto riguarda Shippo sarebbe bastato parlare un po' con lui e offrirgli maggiore aiuto durante le liti con il mezzo demone.  
Se fosse riuscita a fare tutto ciò sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.  
Mentre Kagome portava avanti il suo piano, Sesshoumaru faceva le sue riflessioni senza fine e progettava di vendicarsi non appena se ne fosse presentata l'occasione.  
Il demone aveva in programma qualcosa del tipo decapitare la reincarnazione della sacerdotessa, farla in milioni di pezzettini, ridurla in cenere ed infine spargere le sue ceneri al vento. Nel caso non fosse riuscito a fare ciò aveva intenzione di urtarla accidentalmente mentre camminavano sull'orlo di un precipizio preferibilmente uno di quelli con un bel fiume pieno di rocce acuminate sotto.  
Una cosa che è necessario notare è che mentre pensava tutto ciò Sesshoumaru non mutava minimamente espressione o atteggiamento. Una persona normale avrebbe fatto almeno un ghignò malefico nel progettare l'omicidio di una persona ma lui ghiacciolo è e ghiacciolo resta.  
Per essere più precisi sarebbe corretto dire che stava progettando più di un omicidio. Quello di Kagome era solo il primo della lista.  
Una volta tolta di mezzo lei aveva intenzione di seppellire vivo il monaco in una bara piena degli insetti velenosi di Naraku, di dare la sterminatrice in pasto al primo gruppo di demoni abbastanza forti che fosse riuscito a trovare ed infine voleva far diventare una stola di pelliccia il piccolo demone volpe. Simpatico no?  
Tra un progetto di omicidio e l'altro il viaggio continuava. Riusciranno i nostri eroi ad arrivare tutti interi alla fine della storia? Speriamo di sì per ora possiamo solo goderci questo assurdo viaggio.


	7. Non puoi rovinare l'immagine di padron S

**_Capitolo 7  
"Non puoi rovinare l'immagine di padron Sesshoumaru!"_**

Avevamo lasciato Jaken mentre strillava come un ossesso e gli altri due mentre camminavano tranquilli anche se il buon Inuyasha era un po' irritato.  
Per essere corretta questo capitolo dovrebbe illuminare tutti sui pensieri del nostro amato botolo e del caro puffo tontolone che invece che essere tutto blu ha una colorazione verdastra. Questa differenza di colorazione però potrebbe essere attribuita a uno di quegli strani intrugli che il grande puffo si diverte un mondo a preparare nel suo laboratorio ma questo è un argomento che è meglio non approfondire. Torniamo ai pensieri dei due simpaticoni!  
Come ho già detto nei capitoli precedenti Jaken era veramente disperato o meglio lo era all'inizio. Dopo che Inuyasha lo aveva colpito era andato avanti a lamentarsi per una decina di minuti poi aveva deciso che era più utile stare zitto e cercare di trovare un modo per mantenere l'immagine del suo padrone ad un livello decente. Non poteva permettere che quello sciocco mezzo demone rovinasse la reputazione del sommo Sesshoumaru, il suo padrone non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato e tutti quanti sappiamo che il puffo cade in depressione molto facilmente.  
Ce lo vedete mentre, completamente ignorato da Sesshoumaru e consapevole di averlo deluso, sprofonda in un profondo baratro che si apre esattamente sotto di lui? In questo momento Jaken si immaginava perfettamente la scena e tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che doveva assolutamente impedire che ciò accadesse.  
Con questa idea nella mente Jaken era andato dritto da Inuyasha e lo aveva colpito con il bastone. La reazione di Inuyasha? Il classico pugno in testa accompagnato da qualche strillo.  
"Tu stupidissimo mezzo demone! Smettila di comportarti come uno straccione! Smettila di strillare e parla solo quando è necessario! Devi avere un'espressione gelida!"urlò Jaken al povero Inuyasha che lo guardava confuso mentre la piccola Rin, perplessa, si metteva a ridere.  
"Si può sapere che diavolo stai dicendo sgorbio?"strillò Inuyasha.  
"Non ti permetterò di rovinare l'immagine di padron Sesshoumaru!"disse Jaken cominciando a camminare per poi aggiungere "E ora cammina e fai quello che ti ho detto!"  
Inuyasha cominciò a camminare perplesso senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare.  
La scenata di Jaken aveva scioccato non poco Inuyasha che, strano a dirsi, aveva cominciato a riflettere.  
E' inutile che rileggiate quello che ho appena scritto, vi posso assicurare che non avete le allucinazioni ho scritto proprio riflettere.  
Questo evento storico più unico che raro si spiega perché, a quanto pare, l'essere nel corpo di Sesshoumaru cominciava in qualche modo ad influenzarlo. Non temete non diventare come il fratello, non arriverà mai a competere per il titolo di Mr-sono-il-più-perfido-crudele-e-glaciale-essere-vivente-che-sia-mai-esistito-e-che-mai-esisterà questa è una prerogativa del caro Sesshy.  
Dopo questa breve parentesi torniamo a Inuyasha.  
Nonostante molti possano credere che nel cranio del mezzo demone al posto del cervello ci sia una mosca che gironzola allegra e spensierata per tutto quell'enorme vuoto, nella testa del botolo c'è un cervello. Resta inattivo per la maggior parte del tempo ma comunque c'è.  
Ora il suddetto cervello stava attraversando una delle rare fasi di attività.  
Inuyasha stava pensando a Kagome e ai suoi amici lasciati in balia di Sesshoumaru.  
Era estremamente preoccupato per Kagome o forse sarebbe meglio dire che era in preda a una delle sue crisi di gelosia. Riusciva quasi a immaginarsi la ragazza tra le braccia del fratello e questo lo faceva impazzire.  
Per questo assurdo motivo aveva accelerato improvvisamente il passo e a nulla erano valse le grida di Rin che gli chiedeva di rallentare perché non riusciva a stargli dietro. Voleva solo raggiungere il fratello e riprendersi il suo corpo.  
Doveva sbrigarsi o era certo che il fratello gli avrebbe rovinato la vita questa volta in modo irreparabile, quello che non sapeva era che il buon Sesshoumaru non se la passava per niente bene.  
Questo pensavano il puffo e il botolo mentre il loro viaggio continuava.


	8. Missione: uccidere Kagome!

Capitolo 8  
"Missione: uccidere Kagome"

Era passato quasi un giorno da quando i due fratelli si erano ritrovati con il corpo scambiato e il viaggio proseguiva.  
Il gruppo che viaggiava con Sesshoumaru, che nonostante le proteste di quest'ultimo si era fermato la sera precedente per poter cenare e che poi si era accampato in una radura, era ripartito da poco quando, per somma gioia del caro Sesshy, si ritrovò a camminare su una strada che costeggiava un pendio molto ripido.  
Per spiegare la felicità del demone occorre che vi descriva la zona un po' di più.  
Avete presente quelle belle strade ai lati delle montagne? Quelle che subito dopo un pezzo iniziale in cui la via vi sembra perfettamente praticabile e che un istante dopo cominciano a restringersi gradualmente fino a quando vi ritrovate a camminare lateralmente per non precipitare nella zona sottostante? Quelle che giusto per sottolineare la fortuna sfacciata che avete per finire in situazioni del genere hanno sempre uno di quei bei fiumi con le rapide, i massi appuntiti e occasionalmente anche la cascata?  
Considerando quanto detto finora quelli di voi che si ricordano tutti quei bei pensieri che mr simpatia alias mr ghiacciolo alias mr al posto del cuore ho una pietra, per gli amici Sesshy, potranno facilmente capire quale fosse il motivo della gioia del tizio appena nominato.  
Tuttavia, per tutti quelli che non se lo ricordano, ci penso io a rinfrescarvi un po' la memoria.  
Il grande principe dei demoni in seguito a molteplici maltrattamenti da parte della bisbetica con la divisa scolastica aveva cominciato a progettar vendetta da eseguire spingendo la suddetta ragazza in uno di quei bei fiumi con i massi appuntiti di cui si parlava prima.  
Detto in parole povere Sesshoumaru voleva uccidere Kagome scaraventandola nel fiume quindi quale occasione migliore di questa?  
Sesshoumaru riuscì a far avvicinare la ragazza all'orlo del precipizio senza che lei se ne rendesse conto. Sarebbe bastata un piccola spinta e addio bisbetica.  
Come potrete facilmente immaginare il piano fallì miseramente considerando che Sesshoumaru gira a braccetto con la sfortuna.  
Scommetto che non ve ne eravate mai accorti. Così come Inuyasha ha una fortuna sfacciata, il caro Sesshy è completamente iellato.  
Pensateci un po'. Lui, demone completo perfettissimo e glaciale che odia umani e mezzo demoni si ritrova un fratello tonto, impulsivo e che si arrabbia per niente e che per di più appartiene all'ultima categoria di esseri da lui odiati nominata in precedenza.  
Come se la sola esistenza del fratello non fosse abbastanza per rovinargli la vita, il padre, demone completo che si innamorò di un'umana, lascia in eredità ai figli due spade. A lui lascia una spada che non salva la vita alla gente e a quell'impiastro di mezzo demone lascia la spada che può uccidere cento avversari con un colpo solo, spada che l'impiastro non è nemmeno in grado di usare in modo decente.  
Credete che sia finita qui? Vi sbagliate, manca ancora la parte più bella. Manca il colmo della sfortuna: il fratello mezzo demone, con la spada ereditata dal padre, grazie a uno dei suoi tanti colpi di fortuna, riesce addirittura a tagliargli un braccio!  
Nemmeno Paperino è così sfortunato! Mi chiedo come faccia il buon Sesshy a tirare avanti, fossi stata in lui avrei già tentato il suicidio ma ora torniamo alla storia vera e propria.  
Il piano fallì. Il motivo? Shippo inciampò proprio mentre Sesshoumaru si apprestava a spingere Kagome, la ragazza corse ad aiutarlo e mr-sono-più-sfigato-di-Paperino, non essendosi ancora abituato all'avere di nuovo due braccia, si sbilanciò un po' troppo e volò di sotto al posto della ragazza.  
Tranquilli, non si fece nulla. E' pur sempre nel corpo di un mezzo demone perciò qualche vantaggio ci sarà. Riuscì a non finire in acqua e, saltando su alcune rocce sporgenti del dirupo, riuscì a tornare dagli altri senza che nessuno si accorgesse di quello che era appena successo.  
Considerando che il nostro caro Sesshoumaru non si perde d'animo e considerando che sembra divertirsi un mondo a riflettere nel giro di trenta secondi preparò un nuovo piano per eliminare la mocciosetta.  
Visto che, purtroppo per voi, sono un'emerita carogna non vi dirò quale piano ha escogitato il buon Sesshy questa volta. Per scoprirlo dovrete aspettare ancora un po'.  
Intanto il viaggio dei nostri eroi prosegue. Riuscira Sesshoumaru ad uccidere Kagome o il suo piano gli si ritorcerà contro di nuovo? Mistero!

Ciao a tutti!  
Come sempre vi ringrazio tanto per le vostre recensioni e mi scuso per non riuscire ad aggiornare con una frequenza decente.

Baci Sarachan89 


	9. Una piccola recita

**_Capitolo 9_**

**_ "Una piccola recita"_**

Dopo aver assistito al misero fallimento di Sesshoumaru direi che possiamo tornare tranquillamente a Inuyasha.

Lo avevamo lasciato mentre Jaken cercava di farlo comportare come il glaciale Sesshoumaru anche se, come potete facilmente immaginare, l'impresa si rivelò più difficile del previsto dopotutto trasformare l'irascibile e scontroso Inuyasha nel glaciale principe dei demoni non è una cosa tanto semplice.

Il nostro buon puffo però ce la stava mettendo tutta. Non sarà l'essere più affascinante di questo mondo ma bisogna riconoscere che è tenace, considerando che va in giro con uno che al posto del cuore ha un ghiacciolo e che lo serve come se fosse un dio deve essere veramente molto tenace.

Tornando all'adorabile botolo cominciava a essere stanco delle crisi isteriche di Jaken e, dopo averci pensato per un po', riuscì a trovare un modo di farsi servire e riverire dal mostriciattolo. Tutto quello che doveva fare era recitare una piccola parte in modo abbastanza credibile…

Mentre il gruppo camminava Inuyasha si fermò di colpo e chiuse gli occhi. Aspettò giusto quanto bastava per far vedere agli altri che non stava più camminando poi, non appena Jaken gli urlò "Muoviti mezzo demone! Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare padron Sesshoumaru il più presto possibile." Inuyasha riaprì gli occhi e al puffo venne un infarto.

Al posto dello sguardo tipico del mezzo demone c'era uno sguardo glaciale, sembrava lo sguardo del diavolo in persona, avrebbe fatto paura a chiunque.

"Padron Sesshoumaru."disse il puffo in un sussurro "siete tornato."

"Sì, sono tornato."disse Inuyasha continuando la sua recita.

"Oh padrone… come sono felice!"disse Jaken scoppiando in lacrime "Quel dannato Inuyasha stava disonorando il vostro nome, ho cercato di fermarlo credetemi ma è troppo stupido per capire quello che cercavo di dirgli."

Inuyasha non si sa come riuscì a reprimere l'istinto di colpire il mostriciattolo e portò avanti la recita ignorando Jaken come avrebbe fatto il vero Sesshoumaru.

Cominciò a camminare e poi disse "Rin andiamo. Non restare indietro."

La bambina perplessa lo seguì senza fiatare seguita a ruota dal demone verdastro che aveva cominciato a tessere le lodi di quello che credeva essere il suo padrone.

Come potrete facilmente indovinare Inuyasha si stava divertendo un mondo. Non credeva che la recita avrebbe funzionato così bene, era profondamente stupito.

Ora doveva solo attuare la seconda parte del suo piano, ovvero vedere se riusciva a far prendere un colpo al povero Jaken.

Aveva programmato una cosa del tipo buttare la vittima in un lago o in mezzo a un gruppo di demoni assetati di sangue o al limite in qualche burrone ma, in seguito all'ennesimo insulto che Jaken pronunciò nei confronti di Inuyasha, la maschera si frantumò in mille pezzi e il mezzo demone colpì Jaken senza pietà.

Secondo voi come sta il caro piccolo puffo dopo tutto questo?

La risposta è alquanto ovvia. Immaginate che qualcuno vi passi sopra con uno schiacciasassi tre o quattro volte, che vi venga un infarto e che, per concludere in bellezza, finiate qualche metro sotto terra a causa dei colpi ricevuti. Se riuscite a immaginarvi tutto questo congratulazioni! Ora sapete come si sente Jaken. Se non riuscite a immaginarvelo vi basti sapere che si sentiva un vero e proprio schifo all'ennesima potenza.

Rin, bambina estremamente perspicace e intelligente al contrario del mostriciattolo, aveva capito subito che il signor Sesshoumaru non era affatto tornato ma aveva retto il gioco e ora stava cercando di far rinvenire il povero Jaken che giaceva a terra privo di sensi mentre Inuyasha rideva come un pazzo chiedendosi quando sarebbero riusciti a riprendere il viaggio.

Così mentre il mezzo demone ride e Jaken è a terra svenuto lasciamo i nostri eroi in attesa del prossimo capitolo.


	10. Veleni e lupi!

_Capitolo 10 _

_"Veleni e lupi"_

SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM! SBAM!

Ci risiamo… E' successo di nuovo… Quel corpo deve aver avuto un brutto effetto sul suo attuale proprietario perché prima secondo me era decisamente più intelligente…

Ops, scusate. Vi state chiedendo cosa è successo vero? Perché non provate a indovinare? Su avanti, non è così difficile. Sono sicura che potete riuscirci.

Non ci riuscite? Ok, vi aiuto.

Cominciamo a capire di chi stiamo parlando. Avete presente quel demone freddo e spietato? Ok mi rendo conto che potrebbe essere qualsiasi demone dell'era Sengoku perciò riformulo la domanda. Vi ricordate quel demone freddo e spietato, più sfigato di Paperino e che ora è intrappolato nel corpo del fratello e vuole uccidere una ragazza a dir poco bisbetica?

Ora avete capito di chi parlo vero? Bravi! E' proprio Sesshoumaru ma continuiamo con le spiegazioni.

Ricordate i progetti di omicidio? Ne ha appena attuato uno.

Come è andata? Ovviamente male.

Come sta Sesshy? Piuttosto bene considerando che ora si trova spiaccicato a terra.

Se concludessi qui il capitolo rischierei il linciaggio? Suppongo di sì ma se avete ancora un attimo di pazienza vi spiegherò tutto quello che è successo per filo e per segno.

Avevamo lasciato il gruppo subito dopo il tentativo di omicidio penosamente fallito. Il viaggio era andato avanti come niente fosse e, dopo aver camminato per un po', i nostri eroi si erano fermati per mangiare qualcosa.

Quale occasione migliore per mettere in atto il piano numero 2?

In cosa consiste? Avvelenamento. E' un modo discreto, relativamente doloroso, contrastabile solo se ti accorgi in tempo del veleno e lascia poche tracce. Se poi il vostro nome è Sesshoumaru e a voi i veleni non fanno nulla e girate con gli artigli velenosi allora vi sarà facile trovare il veleno più adatto e utilizzarlo per levarvi di torno una scocciatrice.

Detto fra noi voleva usare il veleno perché con i veleni ha una certa familiarità sperava di accrescere le possibilità di riuscita anche se non gli è andata molto bene.

Mentre gli umani preparavano qualcosa da mangiare, Sesshoumaru si mise un po' in disparte e, dopo una decina di minuti, il veleno era pronto per essere usato.

Attese pazientemente il momento propizio poi, con una mossa fulminea, versò il veleno nella bevanda di Kagome.

La ragazza, ignara, prese il bicchiere e se lo portò alle labbra per bere peccato che il bicchiere si fermò a metà strada e tornò subito dove si trovava prima che la studentessa lo prendesse in mano.

Per quale motivo vi chiederete voi? Semplice!

"Sento la presenza dei un frammenti della sfera. Si avvicinano velocemente."disse la ragazza.

-Dannazione! Ancora un istante ed era fatta! Chiunque sia il colpevole la pagherà cara!- pensò Sesshoumaru.

Signori e signore per la somma gioia di tutti voi ecco arrivare l'unico, l'inimitabile, il fenomenale demone più veloce del mondo! Ecco a voi Koga!

Poteva mancare un personaggio come Koga in una storia come questa? Sarebbe stato come mancargli di rispetto e francamente non mi sembrava giusto.

"Sudicio lupo hai fatto fallire il mio piano, la pagherai per questo."disse Sesshoumaru.

"Sta zitto botolo ringhioso."ribatté l'altro per voi girarsi verso Kagome, prenderle entrambe le mani e cominciare con la solita storia "Kagome mia adorata mi sei mancata molto. Sono felice di vedere che stai bene nonostante ci sia quello stupido di Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru non reagì e Koga ne rimase estremamente sorpreso. A questo punto in genere il mezzo demone era già tra lui e Kagome e stavano già attaccando briga ma questa volta nulla.

"Ehi botolo pulcioso ti ricordo che Kagome è la mia donna. Sono stato chiaro?"

"La tua donna? Che gusti penosi. Se è la tua donna perché non te la porti via e me la levi dai piedi?"disse Sesshoumaru cercando di trarre qualche vantaggio dalla situazione.

Non è ben chiaro se sia stato il commento sui gusti di Koga o il tentativo di farla andare via con il lupo ma Kagome si arrabbiò non poco e, ovviamente, su qualcuno doveva pur sfogare la sua ira.

"Tu stupido demone si può sapere perché non ti tappi la bocca una buona volta?"urlò Kagome rivolgendosi a Sesshoumaru.

"Sta zitta donna."fu la risposta del demone.

Cosa disse Kagome dopo? Se avete risposto ripeté numerose volte la frase –A cuccia!- avete indovinato, se avete risposto chiese a Koga di uccidere Sesshy e poi scappò con lui mi dispiace ma per quanto la seconda risposta mi piaccia parecchio non avete indovinato.

Ora che sapete tutto avrete capito perché dicevo che secondo me il corpo di Inuyasha sta influendo negativamente su di lui. Io rimango della mia opinione, prima era decisamente più intelligente.

Povero Sesshy… Chissà cosa gli succederà la prossima volta?


	11. Il problema delle 2 spade

**_Capitolo 11 _**

**_"Il problema delle 2 spade"_**

Avevamo abbandonato il povero piccolo Jaken svenuto a terra, letteralmente sconvolto dalla recita del mezzo demone.

Non temete il puffo si riprese, ci mise circa venti minuti ma si riprese grazie all'aiuto di Rin che non aveva smesso un attimo di scuoterlo per farlo rinvenire.

Inuyasha nel frattempo aveva continuato a ridere come un povero idiota senza un briciolo di cervello che si diverte nel vedere le disgrazie altrui ignaro del fatto che il suo adorabile fratellino gli stava danneggiando il corpo e che un gruppo di demoni si stava dirigendo verso di lui a gran velocità.

Nel giro di qualche minuto il mezzo demone, il mostriciattolo e la bambina si ritrovarono circondati da dei feroci demoni, grossi, brutti, antipatici, monotoni e deboli, detto in parole povere i classici demoni che chiunque può incontrare facendosi un giro nell'era Sengoku.

Ora starete pensando qualcosa del tipo –Non vedo dove sta il problema! Se sono dei demoni del genere anche Inuyasha può eliminarli senza difficoltà!- ed è qui che sbagliate.

Lasciate che vi illustri la situazione.

Come tutti voi ben sapete Inuyasha è bloccato nel corpo del fratello e già questo è un enorme problema perché se Sesshoumaru è riuscito a combinare qualcosa nel corpo del fratello e volendo potrebbe tranquillamente combatterci dovete rendervi conto che per il mezzo demone non è così.

In effetti il problema principale è questo e si potrebbe anche risolvere se il mezzo demone realizzasse che basta concentrarsi un po'.

Altri problemi? Giusto per dirne alcuni, la mancanza di un braccio e il fatto di avere due spade e non una, cosa che manda leggermente in confusione il cervello del povero Inuyasha abituato a spegnersi quando vede qualcuno con cui si può fare a botte.

Tornando ai nostri eroi, anche se definire eroi quei tre mi sembra un po' troppo, erano circondati da quegli stramaledettissimi demoni.

Rin si nascose dietro Inuyasha e Jaken che, per qualche istante, decisero di mettere da parte le divergenze per raggiungere lo scopo comune.

I due neo alleati attaccarono. Il mostriciattolo cercò di incenerire qualcuno dei nemici ma tutto quello che ottenne fu di farli solo innervosire di più. Tutte le speranza erano risposte in Inuyasha…

che sbagliò a prendere la spada e che dopo aver sferrato un colpo ci rimase malissimo quando vide che i demoni non si erano fatti assolutamente nulla ma che anzi lo guardavano perplessi.

Jaken, dopo la classica caduta a terra per lo stupore, si avvicinò al mezzo demone e, premurandosi di prendere bene la mira, gli assestò una bella bastonata in testa.

"Stupido mezzo demone! Non ne combini mai una giusta! Non puoi uccidere con tenseiga devi usare l'altra di spada!"urlò il tappetto al botolo.

"Lo so anche io che devo usare l'altra di spada! Non sono stupido! Sono abituato a girare con una spada sola, ho preso in mano la prima che mi è capitata."disse Inuyasha colpendo Jaken per vendicarsi del colpo subito.

I due cominciarono a insultarsi a vicenda mettendo su una scena del genere litigio Koga-Inuyasha dimenticandosi di tutto ciò che avevano intorno. Passò qualche minuto poi la piccola Rin parlò.

"Signor Inuyasha, Jaken ci sono ancora i demoni."disse la bambina.

I due si fermarono, il mezzo demone estrasse la spada, stavolta quella giusta, e uccise i demoni in breve tempo.

Secondo voi cosa successe dopo? Semplice! Il puffo e il botolo ripresero la loro bella litigata ignorando la povera Rin che per passare il tempo si mise a raccogliere fiori nel campo lì vicino.

Riusciranno mai quei due ad andare d'accordo? Per scoprirlo dovrete saper aspettare…


	12. Luna nuova

**_Capitolo 12 _**

**_"Luna nuova"_**

Avevamo lasciato il nostro povero cucciolo perseguitato dalla sfortuna mentre finiva spiaccicato al suolo per l'ennesima volta e, a questo punto, una domanda sorge spontanea. Cosa gli succederà questa volta? E' vero che il nostro povero cagnolino ne ha già viste di tutti i colori ma secondo voi le cose possono andargli bene per una volta? A mio parere no come ampiamente dimostrato da tutti i suoi insuccessi e da tutte le sue disavventure.

La domanda che vi consiglio di porvi è: possono peggiorare le cose per il glaciale demone?

Se secondo voi le cose per Sesshoumaru andavano male quando veniva mandato a cuccia e non poteva andargli peggio di così vi sbagliate di grosso. Vi ricordo che si parla di uno attira la sfiga in un modo impressionante.

Curiosi di sapere cosa è andato storto stavolta? Ve lo spiego più che volentieri.

Dopo che il nostro buon Sesshy era riuscito ad uscire dalla fossa in cui era finito per via dei numerosi -a cuccia-, il caro Koga aveva deciso di andarsene in parte intimorito dal comportamento della sua adorata Kagome e in parte perplesso per lo strano atteggiamento di quello che credeva essere Inuyasha. Dovete capirlo si era abituato a litigare con il caro botolo per la mano della nostra bisbetica preferita e senza competizione che gusto c'è a rimanere a lungo?

Dopo l'abbandono del lupo il gruppo aveva proseguito per un lungo tratto fino a quando non era arrivata l'ora di cena. A quel punto, come al solito, avevano scelto un luogo per passare la notte e lì si erano fermati.

Tutto normale fin qui ma le cose cominciarono a cambiare durante la cena.

Ben presto Sesshoumaru si accorse di avere tutti gli occhi puntati addosso anche se quando alzava lo sguardo verso i suoi compagni di viaggio loro si voltavano da un'altra parte molto velocemente.

Il demone non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo.

Essendo Sesshoumaru cominciò l'ennesima riflessione per trovare una risposta alle sue domande. Detto in parole povere andò avanti mezzora chiedendosi perché tutti lo fissavano visto che la cosa gli dava parecchio sui nervi. La riflessione, dopo avergli fatto escludere ipotesi una più improbabile dell'altra, lo portò ad affermare che quei quattro esseri insulsi sembravano essere in attesa di qualcosa ma cosa?

La notte scese in fretta come se anche gli dei avessero deciso che non potevano più aspettare per vedere lo spettacolo che da lì a poco si sarebbe svolto sotto i loro occhi dopotutto anche gli dei hanno voglia di farsi quattro risate qualche volta.

Sesshoumaru alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo come era solito fare.

Le stelle splendevano luminose più che mai e incantavano coloro che alzavano gli occhi verso di loro. Non c'era nemmeno una nuvola che potesse guastare quel magnifico spettacolo. Tutto era perfetto... ma dov'era la luna? Il demone si diede mentalmente dello stupido, quella era ovviamente una notte di luna nuova ma non ci fece molto caso. Perché doveva importargli se quella era una notte di luna nuova? Non c'era alcun motivo valido o così credeva.

Nel girò di pochi istanti il demone sentì che qualcosa stava cambiando in lui. Gli artigli e le orecchie da cane scomparvero e i capelli diventarono neri. Che diavolo gli stava succedendo? Che cosa significava tutto ciò?

Vedendo che il glaciale demone era leggermente sorpreso Kagome pensò bene di dargli il colpo di grazia. La ragazza prese uno specchio e glielo mise davanti dicendo "Ma sai che sei quasi più carino quando sei umano?".

Umano? Aveva sentito bene? Non poteva essere vero, doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione per quella situazione poi comprese, quella era la notte in cui lo stupido mezzo demone diventava completamente umano. Ecco cosa stavano aspettando tutti. Per averne la conferma gli bastò guardare verso i suoi compagni di viaggio che erano tutti piegati in due dalle risate mentre il nostro povero cucciolo piccolo e indifeso non sapeva cosa fare.

Era sconvolto. Era già abbastanza orribile essere costretti a stare nel corpo di quel dannato mezzo demone ma essere costretti a stare nel corpo di un misero umano era una vera e propria calamità. Quale affronto! Lui era Sesshoumaru il glaciale principe dei demoni non un insulso mezzo demone né un insignificante essere umano. Se sua madre lo avesse visto in quello stato probabilmente lo avrebbe diseredato e disconosciuto se non addirittura eliminato per la vergogna di avere un figlio caduto così in basso!

A questo punto occorre dire che stava pensando lui stesso al suicidio tuttavia ciò avrebbe fatto restare per sempre Inuyasha nel suo corpo e questo non poteva permetterlo, dopotutto aveva ancora una dignità personale e lasciare il suo corpo al mezzo demone non era contemplato in nessuno dei suoi piani attuali e sapeva per certo che non lo sarebbe stato neanche in quelli futuri.

Dannato Inuyasha e dannati pure i suoi amici che non avevano detto nulla per potersi divertire. Li avrebbe eliminati tutti prima o poi, doveva solo riuscire a tornare in possesso del suo corpo e poi la sua vendetta si sarebbe compiuta finalmente. La sua ira si sarebbe abbattuta su coloro che avevano osato prendersi gioco di lui e tutto sarebbe tornato come doveva essere per il grande demone.

"Ridete piccoli e insulsi umani finchè potete perché non appena sarò tornato in possesso del mio corpo andrete all'altro mondo prima di rendervene conto."disse il demone cercando di pensare ai modi in cui si sarebbe potuto vendicare per l'affronto subito per ignorare le risate degli altri.

Povero Sesshy! Non gliene va mai bene una. Riuscirà mai a compiere la sua vendetta? Per scoprirlo dovrete aspettare ancora un po'.


	13. Sogni e incubi

Capitolo 13  
"Sogni e incubi"

Dopo aver abbandonato il nostro buon Sesshy alle prese con la luna nuova torniamo dal mostriciattolo e dal tonto che non riesce nemmeno a scegliere la spada giusta da utilizzare.  
A proposito del botolo dovete sapere che si era accorto che la luna quella sera non splendeva in cielo e non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridere come un matto. La sola idea del suo caro fratellino intrappolato nel corpo di un essere umano poteva essere considerata come la cosa più divertente dell'intero universo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per poter vedere la faccia di Sesshoumaru una volta completata la trasformazione. Una cosa del genere è senza prezzo!  
Il buon Jaken, vedendo il mezzo demone piegato in due dalle risate, aveva cominciato a chiedersi che cosa stesse succedendo.  
-Perché quello stupido mezzo demone sta ridendo così tanto?- si chiese.  
Alla perplessità subentrò il dubbio.  
-E se fosse per qualcosa riguardante il mio padrone?-  
"Si può sapere perché ridi?"chiese Jaken.  
Tutto quello che il puffo riuscì a capire dai borbottii confusi tra una risata e l'altra furono le parole Sesshoumaru, luna e umano.  
Ovviamente non riuscì a capire cosa realmente significassero quelle parole perciò si ritrovò a pensare che un qualche misero e meschino umano avesse giocato un brutto scherzo al suo padrone e per questo era caduto in una delle sue fasi di paranoia pura.  
Cominciò a pensare a tutte le cose che potevano essere accadute a Sesshoumaru e ad ogni secondo che passava la sua preoccupazione cresceva e mentre rifletteva sul suo padrone finì per addormentarsi.  
Certo non si può dire che il suo fu un sonno tranquillo anzi oserei dire che fu l'esatto contrario.  
Il povero mostriciattolo passò la notte rigirandosi nel sonno in preda a incubi di vario genere.  
In uno Sesshoumaru gli diceva che era un essere inutile inferiore persino agli umani e che non voleva più avere niente a che fare con una creatura così misera.  
In un altro Inuyasha uccideva Sesshoumaru e rideva ballando sopra il cadavere del fratello.  
In un altro ancora vide il suo padrone intrappolato nel corpo del mezzo demone invocando l'aiuto di qualcuno che potesse salvarlo da quella orribile situazione.  
Seguirono altri incubi che avevano come soggetto sempre e solo Sesshoumaru ma preferisco lasciarli alla vostra immaginazione  
Inuyasha, al contrario, sognò solo cose che lo rallegravano infinitamente.  
Sognò di tornare in possesso del proprio corpo, di uccidere Naraku e di impossessarsi finalmente della tanto agognata sfera dei quattro spiriti. A questo punto il sogno divenne confuso anche se al buon botolo sembrò di scorgere Kagome e Kikyo tuttavia il sogno cambiò.  
Il mezzo demone si vide mentre derideva Sesshoumaru intrappolato nel corpo di uno di quegli esseri umani che tanto odiava e vide Kagome e gli altri mentre gli davano man forte nell'operazione –Prendiamo in giro il grande principe dei demoni che per uno strano scherzo del destino si trova intrappolato nel corpo di un essere umano-.  
Nel frattempo la piccola Rin sognava di raccogliere tanti bei fiori in un grande campo mentre il signor Sesshoumaru la guardava sorridendo.  
A questo punto direi che possiamo anche lasciarli ai loro sogni. Ormai l'ora dell'incontro dei due fratelli si avvicina e chissà se i due riusciranno ad andare d'accordo e a rompere finalmente la maledizione che li ha colpiti…


	14. Vendetta

Capitolo 14  
"Vendetta"

Il mattino dopo la notte di luna nuova il nostro caro Sesshy, riacquistato il corpo da mezzo demone, si apprestava ad attuare la sua vendetta contro quegli stolti esseri che avevano osato deriderlo.  
Aveva passato tutta la notte programmando ogni singola cosa.  
Aveva accantonato l'idea di ucciderli subito quello lo avrebbe fatto una volta tornato in possesso del suo corpo, per ora poteva attendere.  
Perché la sua vendetta fosse perfetta era necessario, anzi essenziale, che quei quattro restassero vivi. Altrimenti che gusto c'è a far soffrire qualcuno?  
La vendetta di Sesshoumaru ebbe inizio prima ancora che il gruppo si svegliasse.  
Tre piccoli demonietti dispettosi gironzolavano per l'accampamento e si dilettavano facendo scherzi ai tre umani e al piccolo cucciolo di demone volpe. Avevano lavorato per almeno due ore prima che i malcapitati aprissero gli occhi uscendo dal mondo dei sogni e, credetemi, il loro lavoro era estremamente preciso e accurato.  
La cosa più interessante è che i suddetti demonietti non erano visibili agli occhi dei loro bersagli, solo chi li aveva assoldati poteva vederli.  
Tornando ai nostri eroi, Kagome fu la prima ad aprire gli occhi ma non si rese conto di nulla. Presto anche gli altri si svegliarono e solo a quel punto i malcapitati si resero conto che c'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. C'era qualcosa nel loro aspetto che non andava bene.  
Quando lo realizzarono rimasero tutti senza parole.  
Volete sapere cosa hanno combinato i demonietti? Ok, oggi mi sento particolarmente gentile perciò ve lo spiego e per fare ciò vi descrivo l'aspetto dei nostri eroi.  
Cominciamo da Kagome.  
La ragazza non indossava più la sua divisa verde e bianca ma un abito da sacerdotessa con la piccola differenza che questo non era rosso e bianco ma era di tanti colori. Avete presente il costume di Arlecchino? Ecco, i colori erano quelli.  
Passiamo ad un altro particolare dell'aspetto della ragazza. I capelli.  
I suoi capelli non erano più neri ma di uno sconvolgente rosa brillante raccolti in due codini tipo quelli di Chibiusa in Sailor Moon.  
Per concludere in bellezza passiamo al viso della mocciosetta. Mentre dormiva i demonietti avevano deciso che sarebbe stato divertente truccarla come un pagliaccio e le avevano messo anche il naso rosso.  
Vi state chiedendo come erano conciati gli altri?  
Miroku era vestito come un clown con tanto di parrucca rossa e scarpe enormi.  
Sango si era ritrovata con addosso giallo fosforescente e i capelli raccolti in tanti piccoli codini legati da dei graziosi fiocchettini arancione fosforescente.  
Shippo era stato quello più fortunato. A lui avevano semplicemente cambiato il colore dei capelli facendoli diventare metà verdi e metà blu.  
Carini vero? Messi tutti e quattro assieme sono davvero un bel gruppetto non trovate?  
Per tutti questi cambiamenti dobbiamo ringraziare i tre demonietti dispettosi.  
Dovete sapere che questi tre simpaticoni erano tre demoni che avevano come unico scopo quello di fare scherzi alla gente e, essendo visibili solo per chi li assoldava, la facevano sempre franca.  
Come probabilmente avete capito ad assumere questi tre fu il nostro caro Sesshy e questo dovrebbe bastarvi per sapere che lui non poteva certo uscirne indenne.  
Vedete il nostro buon principe dei demoni aveva progettato con cura il piano ma non si era reso conto che essere l'unico con un aspetto normale praticamente era come avere attorno delle insegne luminose con su scritto –Eccomi sono io il colpevole!-.  
Volete sapere cosa gli successe?  
Sicuri?  
Sicuri sicuri sicuri?  
Al 100%?  
Ok, se ne siete così sicuri…  
Per prima cosa Sango lo colpì ripetutamente con il suo hiraykotsu.  
In seguito Miroku lo colpì con il bastone e Shippo con la sua trottola di volpe.  
Infine il tocco finale, la ciliegina sulla torta : Kagome.  
Cosa ci si può aspettare da lei? Almeno un –A cuccia!- è d'obbligo ma considerando che la bisbetica si fa prendere un po' troppo la mano gli –A cuccia!- furono una miriade. Probabilmente se ne avesse pronunciati ancora due o tre il nostro amato principe dei demoni si sarebbe ritrovano al centro della Terra.  
Povero cucciolo sfortunato e indifeso…


	15. Tutti insieme appassionatamente

Capitolo 15  
"Tutti insieme appassionatamente"

Da quando il grande principe dei demoni aveva dato nuovamente prova della sua enorme sfortuna erano passati tre giorni.  
Sia per il gruppo di Sesshoumaru che per quello di Inuyasha le cose erano andate piuttosto bene.  
Da un lato Sesshy aveva finalmente capito che se proprio voleva uccidere la bisbetica, il monaco, la sterminatrice e il demone volpe sarebbe stato meglio tornare in possesso del suo corpo prima di mettere in atto uno qualunque dei suoi diabolici piani di sterminio, dall'altro Inuyasha aveva deciso di dare tregua al povero Jaken e stava cercando di tormentarlo il meno possibile concentrandosi sulla piccola Rin per potersi distrare e non pensare al puffo.  
Tre giorni, tre lunghi giorni. Per la legge delle distanze che regna nell'era Sengoku di Inu&Co quei tre giorni sarebbero bastati ai nostri eroi per percorrere l'intero globo almeno una settantina di volte per poi tornare sempre al punto di partenza, tuttavia la strada percorsa non era stata così tanta ma era bastata a far sì che i due gruppi finalmente si incontrassero.  
Non appena si erano visti era successo il finimondo.  
Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha avevano cominciato ad azzuffarsi come al solito litigando perché ciascuno dei due rivoleva il proprio corpo e non sopportava che l'altro lo possedesse. Questo aveva fatto scattare un interruttore nella mente di Kagome e la ragazza, sollevata di vedere che il suo adorato Inuyasha stava bene, aveva deciso di interrompere lo scontro nell'unico modo che conosceva.  
Bastarono due semplici parole a fermare lo scontro fra i fratelli, infatti il botolo guardava il suo corpo spiaccicato a terra pensando –Povero me. Adesso il dolore lo sente Sesshoumaru ma non appena ritorno in possesso del mio corpo lo sentirò io.-  
Il fratello d'altro canto stava pensando –Dannata bisbetica! Ti ucciderò prima o poi! Quasi compatisco Inuyasha, avere a che fare con una del genere tutti i giorni è una tortura!-  
Mentre i due fratelli compativano entrambi Inuyasha poteva Jaken starsene buono e tranquillo senza mettersi a strillare con quella sua vocetta fastidiosa e irritante?  
Se alla domanda avete risposto sì vi consiglio vivamente di cominciare a preoccuparvi seriamente perché il giorno in cui il mostriciattolo se ne starà zitto senza un preciso ordine del suo caro padron Sesshoumaru vedrete i quattro cavalieri dell'apocalisse in un bar mentre bevono una cioccolata calda con sopra una montagna di panna.  
Dicevamo, poteva Jaken starsene zitto e buono? Ovviamente no!  
Il mostriciattolo, dopo che la bisbetica aveva mandato a cuccia il potente Sesshy, aveva sentito il bisogno di difendere il suo padrone e aveva tirato una botta in testa a Kagome con il suo bel bastone. Il gesto, tuttavia, lo aveva messo in una posizione orribile in quanto nel giro di tre secondi si trovò accerchiato da un monaco, da una sterminatrice, da un piccolo demone volpe e, ovviamente, dalla bisbetica stessa. I quattro si divertirono un mondo a picchiare un po' anche il nostro Jaken.  
Per quanto riguarda Inuyasha vedendo la faccia da assatanati che avevano quei quattro preferì restarne fuori.  
A bloccare il round di –pestiamo tutti Jaken- fu Rin. La bambina si rivolse dopo aver visto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha insieme era leggermente confusa così, per chiarire i suoi dubbi, si era avvicinata ai due e aveva detto "Signor Inuyasha questo è il signor Sesshoumaru vero?"  
Mentre tutti si bloccavano perché mai e poi mai avrebbero pensato di vedere il giorno in cui qualcuno si sarebbe rivolto a Inuyasha chiamandolo signore, il mezzo demone annuiva e la bambina sorrideva come se Natale fosse arrivato prima quell'anno.  
Ora sono di nuovo tutti insieme ma quei due riusciranno mai a riprendere possesso dei loro corpi?


	16. Un cocktail più che letale

Capitolo 16  
"Un cocktail più che letale"

Ora che sono di nuovo tutti insieme le cose andranno meglio direte voi ma vi assicuro che vi state sbagliando.  
Mettete insieme due cani, un puffo, una bisbetica, un monaco pervertito, una sterminatrice estremamente gelosa, un volpacchiotto e una bambina.  
Agitate e otterrete il cocktail più letale che si possa desiderare.  
Aggiungete il fatto che i due cani sono uno nel corpo dell'altro e otterrete il caos allo stato puro.  
Detto in parole povere signore e signori date il benvenuto all'inferno sulla terra perché se incontrate il disastrato gruppo probabilmente andrete a chiedere a Lucifero stesso se vi può ospitare fino a quando le cose sulla terra non saranno tornate alla normalità.  
Perché dico questo? Semplice.  
Inuyasha stava litigando con Sesshoumaru che lo ignorava bellamente.  
Kagome e Jaken si urlavano contro l'un l'altro spaccando i timpani ai presenti e facendo scappare tutti gli esseri viventi che avevano la possibilità di muoversi entro un raggio di venti chilometri.  
Sango rincorreva Miroku che si era messo a fare il cascamorto con una ragazza incontrata lungo la strada.  
Gli unici che posso essere considerati come esclusi dal caos erano Rin e Shippo che se ne stavano in disparte giocando tranquilli.  
Vi bastano queste informazioni per capire cosa intendevo prima? No? Vorrà dire che passerò ad un esempio pratico.  
Mentre il gruppo proseguiva il loro viaggio si era imbattuto in alcuni demoni.  
Come si sono comportati? Inu & Co. da pazzi furiosi che per sfogare un po' della loro enorme ira repressa si accaniscono contro il primo poveraccio che capita a tiro. I demoni, d'altro canto, si sono messi in ginocchio implorando pietà, piagnucolando come dei bambini di tre anni quando gli si leva dalle mani un giocattolo.  
Prima che lo chiediate, no, non sto affatto esagerando. Essere presi a calci da un mostriciattolo verde alto un metro e uno sputo meno il metro non è una cosa che rallegra la giornata a quei poveri demoni che lavorano dalla mattina alla sera sterminando gente e razziando villaggi.  
In effetti nemmeno essere usati come bersaglio per le frecce di una pazza vestita come sailor jupiter può essere considerato come qualcosa che fa bene all'autostima di un qualunque essere vivente umano o demone che sia.  
Aggiungete che a pestarli c'erano anche una sterminatrice che in quel momento sembrava una vera e propria furia, un monaco che se avesse potuto sarebbe stato da qualche parte a provarci con una bella ragazza, un cucciolo di volpe che, non si sa come, era riuscito ad abbattere due o tre demoni, e per concludere in bellezza due cani che sembravano pronti a saltare l'uno alla gola dell'altro se fossero riusciti a trovarne il tempo.  
Se foste stati in quei demoni cosa avreste fatto? Combattere era fuori discussione, anche se i demoni dell'era Sengoku sembrano tutti avere delle manie suicide non sono tizi a cui piace essere umiliati. Se devono morire lo fanno combattendo contro qualcuno decisamente più forte di loro e non contro un gruppo di pazzi furiosi.  
Scappare era troppo complicato. Per forze di causa maggiore per i suddetti demoni sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile abbandonare il campo di battaglia come dei miseri ed infimi codardi. Detto in parole povere se fossero scappati quei pazzi li avrebbero inseguiti e fatti fuori.  
Tutto ciò portò i demoni verso l'ultima opzione rimasta: implorare pietà.  
Per quanto la cosa sia squallida e non si addica all'onore che un demone dovrebbe avere la cosa funzionò ed ebbero salva la vita.  
Non ci credete nemmeno voi, vero? Ok, la verità è che mentre loro imploravano pietà quella massa di gente che dovrebbe farsi visitare da uno psichiatra veramente bravo ricominciò a litigare dando il tempo al gruppo di demoni di allontanarsi senza subire alcun danno.  
Possono le cose andare peggio di così?  



	17. La legge di Murphy

Capitolo 17  
"La legge di Murphy  
ovvero  
se qualcosa può andar male lo farà"

Se vi dicessi che siamo di nuovo punto e a capo?  
Perché? Semplice! Sesshy ha ricominciato i suoi progetti di omicidio.  
Purtroppo per lui, come ben sapete, la sfiga governa la sua intera vita perciò potete già intuire come sarà andata questa volta.  
Come dite? Cosa è successo?  
Scusate! Avete ragione, non vi ho detto cosa ha fatto questa volta!  
Il piano era far divorare la bisbetica da un cane gigante.  
Come attuarlo?  
Prendete Inuyasha, cominciate a insultarlo e attendete fino a quando non perde il controllo.  
Ricordatevi che Inu è nel corpo del suo amato fratellone.  
Fate un po' i conti e capirete cosa è successo.  
Mai far perdere il controllo a un mezzo demone nel corpo di un demone completo, soprattutto se il mezzo demone in questione è Inuyasha, meglio conosciuto come botolo pulcioso.  
Il buon Inuchan perse il controllo e si trasformò in un gigantesco cane proprio come voleva il suo caro fratellone.  
Questa volta era tutto perfetto! Poteva funzionare! Anzi stava già funzionando!  
Forse però abbiamo parlato troppo presto…  
Mai sentito parlare della legge di Murphy? In parole povere la legge di Murphy afferma che se qualcosa può andar male lo farà.  
Cosa è andato storto questa volta?  
Parlatene con Inuyasha… Fossi in lui mi scaverei un buco nel terreno e mi ci seppellirei…  
Ve lo spiego meglio.  
Avete presente quel piccolo dettaglio riguardante il corpo del grande e perfetto Sesshoumaru?  
Come no? Non lo avete capito? Parlavo del braccio mancante! Non ditemi che stavate pensando male!  
Parlavo di quel braccio che quel botolo idiota ha tagliato, con un colpo di fortuna oserei dire, al fratello subito dopo essere entrato in possesso di tessaiga!  
A morte Inuyasha che ha rovinato il perfetto Sesshoumaru! Credo che Jaken abbia avviato una raccolta firme per condannare a morte il nostro botolo…  
Ma torniamo al discorso di prima. Dove ero rimasta?  
Ah già, il braccio.  
Vedete il povero Inuyasha non si era ancora abituato alla mancanza di un arto… Già… Cominciate a capire vero?  
Quando è avvenuta la trasformazione il buon botolo ringhioso si è ritrovato "leggermente" sbilanciato ed è, come dire… caduto…  
Caduto proprio sul povero e sfortunato Sesshy…Povero cucciolo…Quanta pena mi fa…Schiacciato sotto un cane gigante…  
La sfortuna regna sovrana per il caro ghiacciolo… Certo se avesse un fratello con un po' più di cervello…  
Dicevamo?  
Giusto, un altro piano fallito.  
Ahimè se continuano così quei due non torneranno mai nei loro corpi…  
Se solo riuscissero ad andare d'accordo almeno una volta…  
Ma perché Kagome sta urlando?  
Niente di grave, sta solo litigando con Jaken.  
Per un attimo mi ero preoccupata…  
Riusciranno il botolo e il ghiacciolo ad andare d'accordo?


	18. Ci mancava solo lei!

Capitolo 18  
"Ci mancava solo lei!"

Un'altra giornata come tante nell'era Sengoku…  
Il sole alto nel cielo, gli uccellini che cantano felici, Rin che saltella felice.  
Miroku che ci prova con tutte le donne che passano, Sango che picchia Miroku.  
Shippo che fa il commento sbagliato, Inuyasha ancora intrappolato nel corpo del fratello che lo picchia, Kagome che urla –A cuccia!- dimenticandosi che avrà effetto su Sesshoumaru e non sul fratello, il povero Sesshy spiaccicato al suolo, il suo irritante puffo verdastro che comincia a strillare con quella vocetta tremenda perché il suo onnipotente padrone è stato scaraventato al suolo, un cadavere che cammina, la bisbetica che litiga con il puffo…  
Aspettate! Un cadavere che cammina?  
Oh, è solo Kikyo.  
Alt!  
E' Kikyo! Ci mancava solo lei!  
Non bastava una bisbetica, ci voleva anche la rivale in amore della bisbetica!  
Dovete ammettere però che suddetta rivale, nonostante sia vagamente antipatica e asociale, è decisamente più brava della bisbetica ad usare i poteri da sacerdotessa.  
Ma non è questo il punto! Sto divagando!  
Progetti di omicidio alla riscossa!!!  
Vedete il nostro povero cucciolo vedendo…  
Chi è il povero cucciolo? Sesshy mi sembra ovvio!  
Non interrompete se volete una storia decente per una volta!  
Dicevo…  
Il nostro povero cucciolo vedendo Kikyo arrivare decise di provare a sfruttare la situazione a suo vantaggio per fare il modo che la sacerdotessa e la sua reincarnazione si uccidessero a vicenda.  
Per poter fare ciò gli sarebbe bastato far smettere Kagome e Jaken in modo da far vedere alla bisbetica che la sua eterna rivale era lì.  
Certo se Inuyasha avesse deciso di mettersi a fare gli occhi dolci alla sacerdotessa mentre era ancora nel suo corpo la bisbetica avrebbe ricominciato a urlare ma tanto valeva rischiare.  
Sesshoumaru intimò a Jaken di stare zitto perché lo stava disturbando poi raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva disse "Ehi bisbetica, c'è la dolce metà del tuo caro Inuyasha."  
Kagome, già irritata con Jaken, vedendo la rivale in amore si trasformò drasticamente.  
Da semplice bisbetica diventò bisbetica versione demone infernale (con tanto di aura distruttiva) e senza pensarci troppo lanciò una delle sue frecce sacre contro la sacerdotessa.  
Inutile dire che Kikyo se ne fregò altamente e bloccò la freccia senza fare nemmeno il minimo sforzo.  
Inutile dire che Kikyo vedendo il corpo di Inuyasha non ci pensò due volte e cercò di eliminare una volta per tutte il dannato mezzo demone.  
Altrettanto inutile dire che il vero Inuyasha scelse quel momento per parlare dicendo alla sacerdotessa di piantarla di usare il suo corpo come puntafrecce per poi assumere la classica espressione che assume tutte le volte che comprare il cadavere ambulante.  
Quale espressione?  
Quella da ebete affranto perché l'amore della tua vita non vuole crederti quando le dici che la prima volta non l'hai uccisa tu ma Naraku.  
Esattamente quella fantastica espressione che manda Kagome in bestia tutte le volte che la vede.  
E' inutile dirvi come è finita vero?  
Siete persone abbastanza intelligenti da capirlo da soli.  
Non importa ve lo dico lo stesso altrimenti io che ci sto a fare qui?  
Vedendo l'espressione di Inuyasha, che sul viso di Sesshoumaru stona, la bisbetica cominciò con la sua fenomenale serie di –A cuccia!- che, visto il livello di arrabbiatura, proseguì per un bel pezzo.  
Ma che fine ha fatto Sesshoumaru?  
Oh, ma tu guarda! C'è un buco a forma di mezzo demone!  
E quanto è profondo!  
E' il centro della Terra quello?  
Alla prossima!


	19. Forse ci siamo!

Capitolo 19  
"Forse ci siamo!"

Passeggiamo! Passeggiamo!  
Non sto impazzendo se ve lo stavate chiedendo anche se mi rendo conto che la mia sanità mentale sia discutibile. In effetti è più corretto dire che non so nemmeno cosa sia la sanità mentale ma questo non è importante.  
Cosa è importante?  
I soliti rimbambiti che passeggiano.  
Sì, stanno passeggiando.  
Una noia mortale.  
Non hanno ancora cercato di uccidersi a vicenda. Sto cominciando a pensare che stiano raggiungendo un accordo per poter risolvere la situazione.  
Magari finalmente andranno d'accordo.  
"DANNATA BISBETICA!"  
Forse ho parlato troppo presto.  
"Levate le tue sudice mani dal mio corpo!"  
"A CUCCIA!"  
Siamo sempre allo stesso punto.  
Non è possibile non fare neanche un minimo progresso!  
Di questo passo non risolveranno mai la questione!  
Se ve lo state chiedendo la bisbetica si era attaccata al braccio del botolo mente passeggiavano, Paperino 2 la vendetta l'ha vista e non ha sopportato l'idea di una misera umana attaccata al suo braccio e si è lamentato. Risultato essere mandato a cuccia per l'ennesima volta.  
Ehi aspettate! Che sta succedendo?  
No, non mi interessa la bisbetica che litiga con il puffo che sta difendendo l'onore del suo padrone.  
No, non mi interessa neanche la sterminatrice che prende a sberle il maniaco.  
Ho le allucinazioni…  
Non può essere…  
E' un sogno…  
Qualcuno mi dia un pizzicotto…  
Ahi! Non sto sognando!  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru stanno parlando! Civilmente! Senza cercare di ammazzarsi!

…

…

…  
Interruzione momentanea. La storia riprenderà non appena l'autrice si sarà ripresa dallo shock.

…

…

Ok ci sono.  
Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah, già. Dicevamo che i due fratelli stanno parlando civilmente.  
Evento storico.  
Andiamo a impicciarci dei fatti loro!  
"Prima troviamo un accordo prima risolviamo la situazione. Non so tu cosa ne pensi ma io rivoglio il mio corpo."  
Notate il pensiero di senso compiuto. Questo è palesemente Sesshy! Sta rinsavendo!  
Forse c'è ancora una speranza per lui! Il suo cervello non si è ancora ridotto come quello di Inuyasha!  
Beh in effetti considerando che tecnicamente sta usando il cervello di Inuyasha oserei dire che c'è speranza anche per il botolo.  
A quanto pare abbiamo perso il resto della conversazione per colpa del mio shock… Che peccato!  
Se ve lo state chiedendo Inuyasha sta annuendo.  
Sempre se ve lo state chiedendo adesso si stanno stringendo la mano.  
Non credo che Sesshy abbia detto a Inuchan che vuole uccidere Kagome.  
Non credo che il botolo sarebbe così socievole se lo sapesse.  
E ora dove stanno andando?  
Quel bosco in lontananza mi è stranamente familiare…  
Forse ci siamo!  
Speriamo che nessuno si accorga che i due fratelli si stanno allontanando.  
Tenete le dita incrociate!  
"E VOI DUE DOVE CREDETE DI ANDARE?"  
Perché deve sempre urlare?  
"INUYASHA A CUCCIA!"  
Ouch! Questo deve aver fatto male.  
"Ehi guarda che io sono qui! Sei pregata di non confondermi con lui!"  
Botolo senza speranze. Cosa vuoi che scriva sulla tua lapide?  
"STA ZITTO!"  
Tonk!  
Bella idea. A quanto pare la bisbetica a del cervello.  
Ha rubato il bastone al monaco pervertito e lo sta usando per picchiare Inuyasha.  
Almeno adesso Sesshy dovrebbe essere salvo per un po'…


	20. Non un'altra volta!

Capitolo 20  
"Non un'altra volta!!!" Avevamo lasciato la bisbetica mentre picchiava il botolo con il bastone del monaco.  
Ora, giusto perché lo sappiate, visto che ormai si è fatta sera i nostri eroi si stanno accampando per la notte.  
Jaken e Kagome si fissano a vicenda con sguardo truce.  
Miroku sta curando il fuoco. Strano che non stia facendo niente da maniaco, vero?  
Sango sta preparando la cena. Almeno non sta ammazzando nessuno… A meno che non si sia data ai veleni…  
Shippo e Rin stanno aiutando Sango o, per meglio dire, le stanno rompendo un po' le scatole.  
E i nostri cagnolini preferiti?  
Non ci sono?  
Sono spariti…  
Sospetto, molto sospetto…  
Andiamo a cercarli?  
Se volete restare a guardare il puffo e la bisbetica che si fulminano con lo sguardo per me non c'è problema.  
Era una scintilla quella?  
No, devo avere le allucinazioni.  
Andiamo a vedere dove sono finiti quei due. Mi sa tanto che sarà più interessante.  
Che ne dite andiamo verso il bosco stranamente familiare e al tempo stesso alquanto sospetto?  
Ok andiamo avanti.  
Oh eccoli! Li abbiamo trovati!  
Ci risiamo.  
Sta diventando una cosa sempre più comune.  
Parlano civilmente.  
Io mi aspettavo un po' di sangue.  
Una piccola rissa.  
Fiumi di sangue.  
Insulti vari.  
Sangue!  
Niente di tutto questo.  
Comincio a pensare che se fossimo rimasti con Kagome avremmo visto più azione.  
"Ora dobbiamo solo riuscire a trovare quel tizio e convincerlo che adesso andiamo d'accordo."  
Alt! Cosa ha detto Inuyasha?  
Mi sa che ho capito in che bosco siamo.  
L'avete capito anche voi vero?  
Non c'è bisogno che ve lo spieghi perché voi siete intelligenti. Dico bene?  
Perfetto allora proseguiamo.  
Mi ero quasi dimenticata della fantastica legge delle distanze di Inuyasha.  
Mi sto ancora chiedendo perché ci abbiano messo così tanto per tornare al punto di partenza.  
Facciamo finta di niente.  
Non voglio farmi domande inutili.  
Per la cronaca, spero vivamente che il guardiano si faccia vivo altrimenti temo per quel povero bosco.  
Torniamo ai due cucciolotti.  
Sono dieci minuti che parlano.  
Che noia!  
Mi sta venendo sonno.  
Oh, ma tu guarda! Una luce!  
Vuoi vedere che siamo giunti alla fine di questa storia!  
"Vedo che avete capito che la violenza non è gradita in questo luogo."disse il guardiano.  
E' tornato!!!  
"Sì abbiamo imparato la lezione."  
Sesshy con una fantastica mossa dimostra di essere ancora il più intelligente e anticipa Inuyasha impedendogli di dire qualcosa di sbagliato!  
Le cose ora si stanno facendo interessanti.  
"La maledizione si annullerà non appena uscirete dal bosco. Addio e non fatevi più vedere."  
Che persona socievole!  
Sesshoumaru in confronto è una persona gentilissima.  
E ora che fine hanno fatto?  
Non è possibile che ogni volta che mi giro spariscano!  
Forse dovrei seguire il nuvolone di polvere che stanno alzando.  
Oserei dire che hanno fretta di uscire dal bosco.  
Sono fuori finalmente e sembrano delle lampadine dell'albero di Natale.  
Chissà se riesco a metterli sull'albero? Le mie lucine non risplendono così tanto.  
Mi servono gli occhiali da sole…  
"Finalmente sono di nuovo nel mio corpo."  
Riconosco il tono! Non ci vedo ancora per colpa di quel lampo di luce accecante ma questo è decisamente il nostro caro ghiacciolo! E' tornato!  
Ok, adesso ci vedo.  
Inuyasha è per terra.  
Adesso ho capito cos'era il rumore di prima…  
Signore e signori Inuyasha ha sbattuto la testa contro un ramo!  
Un applauso per il botolo!  
Seguiamo Sesshy intanto che il botolo fa lo svenuto.  
"Rin, Jaken ce ne andiamo."  
Niente vendetta?  
"Padron Sesshoumaru siete di nuovo voi stesso!"  
Ci mancavano solo le lacrime del mostriciattolo!  
Però che velocità! Non mi aspettavo che scappassero così in fretta.  
"La mia vendetta vi colpirà quando meno ve lo aspettate."  
Ora riconosco il principe dei demoni!  
Bene direi che la storia è finita.  
Qualcuno può recuperare Inuyasha?  
Non possiamo lasciarlo in mezzo a una strada!  
Sono contro l'abbandono degli animali!  
Perfetto! Lo ha trovato Shippo!  
Splash!  
Forse non è una buona cosa che lo abbia trovato Shippo…  
Corri Shippo!  
Non da quella parte!  
Non nel bosco!  
"Muori dannato!"  
Luce.  
Radici che tengono a terra.  
Guardiano.  
"Di nuovo tu."  
"E' colpa sua!"  
"Non è vero Inuyasha!"  
"Sta zitto Shippo!"  
"La storia la sai già. Per il potere conferitomi io vi maledico."  
E siamo di nuovo punto e a capo…

FINE


End file.
